


Paradise, Warzone

by cuddlewithacorpse



Series: Triumvirate Trysts [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Competence Kink, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Dom Phasma, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Mind Reading, M/M, Misuse of the Force, No Refractory Period, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, The Force, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Armitage Hux, Vaginal Fingering, first time oral, first time rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlewithacorpse/pseuds/cuddlewithacorpse
Summary: Hux and Phasma continue to teach Kylo how to please them, and in exchange please him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a sequel of sorts to [my enemy, my ally](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7651093), but it can totally be read alone. 
> 
> based loosely on a prompt i received to write something for [this piece](http://jakkutrashheap.tumblr.com/post/148962943392/its-a-bit-rough-a-long-time-ago-i-got-an-ask)

“Now, Ren, you’re going to do this for me, and if you do a good job, the general here is going to do something very nice for you. Okay?” Phasma spoke softly, slowly as if to a child, her hand gently untangling Ren’s helmet-crushed hair as she spoke. Ren nodded from where his head lie against her chest after a moment, his eyes half hooded in pleasure at just the stroke of Phasma’s fingers on his skin and the promise of Hux’s touch. It took him a few more seconds to process her words though, “What...what am I supposed to do?” He asked, voice low and laced lightly with trepidation. Despite spending nearly every night of the past two weeks since their initial encounter in Hux’s bed, Ren still found himself nervous, and absolutely terrified at the idea of disappointing either of his new lovers, though he’d, thankfully, yet to do so. Phasma made an affectionate noise as she readjusted her hold on Ren, tipping his head upwards until their eyes met, “You’re going to make me cum,” she paused, stroking the thumb of the hand that held his face over his lips before continuing, “with this lovely mouth.” She leaned forward to kiss him then, capturing the small sound of surprise he made and smiling against his mouth after a moment. “I don’t know how,” Ren all but whispered, and when she leant back against the headboard again, her hands leaving his face, he didn’t allow his head to drop back onto her chest. “You’re such a fast learner though, Ren, so good for us,” Hux murmured, crawling up the bed to rest behind Ren, one hand trailing from the dip under Ren’s ample pectoral to his hip. 

Ren shivered at the praise and the touch alike, and swallowed thickly before sitting up. “Show me how?” He asked, his voice quiet but eager, taking the hand Hux had rested on him and placing it on the hard muscled surface of Phasma’s thigh. Hux smiled at him, nudging Ren until he was settled between Phasma’s splayed legs. Hux sat to his left, sitting with his legs delicately curled under him and one hand on Phasma’s stomach, stroking lightly over flesh that twitched with anticipation. “Kiss her first,” Hux instructed, smirking when Ren leaned over, nudging his nose along the ridges of her abs, pressing his lips to her stomach, and then over the gentle jut of each hipbone. Phasma let out a long breath that urged Ren on, he trailed wet kisses down her hips and onto her thighs, nipping at the soft, pale skin at the juncture of thigh and ass and drawing a small sound of pleasure from her. “Keep going,” Hux encouraged, his unoccupied hand stroking over Ren’s back and sending shivers down his spine, “Why don’t you take _those_ off?” Hux suggested, hooking a finger into the waistband of Phasma’s briefs before letting go and letting the elastic snap against her skin. Ren lifted his head from where he was licking and kissing at Phasma’a thighs and hooked his first two fingers into her waistband, dragging the garment down slowly, mimicking the teasing way they always undressed him. 

Ren hesitated then, his hands placed on Phasma’s thighs, big and warm and still, it was the most unsure Hux had seen him yet. Hux tapped his back, urging him forward, “Touch her, you know how to do that, don’t you?” He asked teasingly. Ren nearly snarled, Hux’s tone simply a gentler version of the one he used to undermine him on the bridge or in front of Supreme Leader, he didn’t care to hear it in the bedroom as well. He didn’t answer, instead sliding his first two fingers into his mouth, wetting them before touching Phasma, the same way he’d seen Hux do. He ran his damp fingers over her, tender at first, before pushing deeper, spreading folds and stroking over soft, moist skin. His other hand came to rest on the pale thatch of Phasma’s pubic hair, pulling slightly, spreading her wider for his exploring fingers. After a moment of gentle fumbling one of Phasma’s legs hooked around his back, pulling him in closer, “Go ahead, pet, taste her,” Hux urged. Ren shivered at Hux’s words, the name causing a deep flush to spread over his already overheated face. He obeyed, dipping his head to kiss a trail from just below her belly button down, until his mouth met his fingers. Phasma moaned quietly in encouragement and tightened her legs around his back as he slid his tongue against her. Ren tilted his face, brushing the tip of his nose over her clit as his tongue and fingers moved in tandem.

Phasma moaned out loud as Ren pressed his fingers deeper, curling them and moving his tongue upward to tuck against her clit. The sounds of pleasure pouring from her spurned him on, he moved faster, more sloppily against her, drool and slick sliding down his chin. Phasma’s legs fell open after a moment, her quivering thighs forcing her to unwrap her calves from around Ren’s torso. She felt wide open, pinned in place by him and on display, she wasn’t sure if the feeling was her own, caused by his mouth and hands or a side effect of the force that coursed through her new lover. She found that she didn’t particularly mind which it was, it wasn’t often that she gave even a modicum of her power over to someone else and the feeling was strange and enticing. She shuddered in pleasure as Ren grazed his teeth gently against her, and then immediately ran his tongue over the same spot, firm and wet and warm, he was learning quickly what she liked, faster than even Hux had. “Good boy. Hux why don’t you― _ah_ , give Ren his reward.” Phasma’s voice broke slightly and Hux found himself groaning just at the sound of her voice, so raw and uninhibited. “Yes, Captain,” Hux murmured, finding that his own voice had gone thick with arousal. 

Hux moved from his spot at Ren’s side and crawled down the bed until he was behind him. He gripped Ren’s hips, hauling them up until he was perched on his elbows and knees, head bowed to taste Phasma and ass in the air. Hux dug his fingers into the meat of Ren’s ass, pulling him apart before leaning in to place a wet kiss right below his tailbone. Ren gasped, pulling away from Phasma, a displeased growl came from deep in her throat. “I didn’t say to stop, boy,” she said, her voice hard and commanding once again, without the desperate edge Hux had heard in it before. Ren turned back to her, face red hot and eyes downcast in shame, she ran an almost gentle hand through his hair as he pressed his lips to her thigh and mound before resuming his task. “That’s a good boy,” she purred, stroking through his hair again, “Don’t worry, I know you’ll like this,” she finished, digging her fingers a bit deeper into his hair as he hummed against her. Hux leaned back in once the curve of Ren’s spine relaxed, licking wetly from his balls, up and finishing with another kiss at the same spot near his tailbone. Ren’s hips moved involuntarily backward and he whimpered, the sound muffled against Phasma. Hux pulled Ren’s ass apart further and licked over him again and again until he was slick and whimpering consistently, then he finally, _finally_ pointed his tongue and pushed it firmly against Ren’s entrance. Ren cried out loud as Hux pushed forward, his tongue insistently wriggling deeper, the feeling altogether alien yet somehow deeply pleasurable. Ren couldn’t keep himself quiet, he felt himself going looser around Hux’s tongue, felt every millimeter that Hux pressed into him, wet and sloppy and warm as he cried out over and over at the sensation.

Ren was hardly licking at Phasma anymore, though she didn’t seem to mind, one red hot cheek lie against her thigh, turned slightly so his lips rested just at the crease of her thigh. He was panting now, occasionally still crying out loud in pleasurable shock when Hux would twist his tongue or push deep, his hair pasted to his face with sweat and drool. Phasma smoothed his hair away from his eyes, watched the way they went glassy and impossibly darker the more Hux licked and sucked at him. She pushed two fingers against Ren’s parted lips, swiped them through her own slick there before bringing them to her mouth, Ren’s eyes followed her movements lazily, half unfocused in pleasure. He stifled a long, low groan against her before lifting his head and climbing back onto all fours, the effort of it had him wobbling on unsteady arms. He leaned forward to kiss her before he collapsed again, Phasma caught him in strong arms, one holding him steady while the other cupped his face, burning hot and damp with sweat, to keep their mouths locked together. She felt him tremble as he neared his release, and she smiled against his lips. “Are you going to cum? Before your Captain?” She murmured into his mouth. A flicker of fear passed over his face before it was replaced with bliss at the feeling of Hux’s hand around his cock. 

Hux stroked Ren slowly, the contrasting fast and sloppy movements of his lips and tongue had Ren shaking, his voice raw when he spoke, “Please, please…Captain, may I...I _need_ to cum.” Phasma slid the fingers she had on his face upwards to knot in his hair, pulling his face from where it was buried against her throat, “Go ahead, little boy,” she murmured sweetly, kissing him gently before pulling back to watch his face contort in pleasure as he came. He shouted, raw throated and broken sounding, as Hux pushed his tongue against him, sliding the first finger of his unoccupied hand against his hole before pushing it in. Ren shuddered as Hux pulled his hand from around his slowly softening cock, and pushed in a second finger. Each movement of Hux’s fingers inside him sent shockwaves through his overstimulated body, and he shouted a twisted sound of painful pleasure when Hux brushed over his prostate. Phasma held his face against her chest as he came down, his breath still ragged as Hux’s fingers moved inside him, slow and lazy. She could feel his cum drying quickly on her thighs and pushed him away after a moment, knotting a fist in his hair and shoving his face towards her lap again, “Clean up your mess, boy,” she commanded, though her voice was gentle.

Ren ran his tongue over her, the pale hair on her thighs soft under his tongue, the taste of his own cum and her sweat contrastingly bitter. Hux’s fingers were still inside him as he made his way back to Phasma’s cunt, sealing his mouth over her again, his nerves buzzing and tongue eager, so desperate to please her. Phasma let out a long breath as he resumed, an uncharacteristically high pitched whimper breaking at the end of the sound. Hux blushed at it, he’d only rarely pulled such pretty sounds from the Captain, and he couldn’t deny the flare of jealousy that struck him as Phasma continued to mewl and pant under Ren’s attentions. In his jealousy, Hux sped his fingers and curled them suddenly, the pads of his fingers pushing into Ren’s prostate with a quick jab before pulling back. Ren’s entire, oversensitive body jolted at the action, and he practically squealed, his mouth instinctively moving away from Phasma before he regained control of himself. “Hux,” Phasma warned, immediately aware of his intention to distract Ren from the task at hand. Hux flushed, hot shame flooding his senses, he was a _good_ boy, good for his Captain, he didn’t need to be warned to behave. 

Through the nearly overwhelming onslaught of attention Ren was paying her, Phasma managed to open her eyes and meet Hux’s, she could practically taste his embarrassment in the air and felt a sharp stab of pity for him. He’d been her only boy for so long that he was bound to be jealous of Ren, she felt foolish for not considering the possibility before. Digging a hand into Ren’s hair to pull him away from her, and herself away from the precipice of orgasm she was currently near tipping over, she addressed them both, “Ren, Hux is going to fuck you now, and you’re going to be a good boy and take him without neglecting _me_ ,” she paused, and Ren nodded eagerly, so desperate to please her and earn the praise and validation he seemed to subsist on, “And Hux, you’re going to be good and not distract Ren too much, right?” She finished with a stern look. Hux smiled almost imperceptibly and nodded, “Yes, Captain. Of course, Captain.” Hux made quick work of prepping Ren, efficient and methodical in his movements, determined not to upset his Captain again. Ren had dipped his head once again, lips and chin sloppy with his own drool, a product of his eagerness. 

After a moment longer Hux slid into Ren without any preamble, bottoming out quickly and dragging a rumbling sound from his chest that had Phasma gasping at the feel of it. “Good,” she murmured, her voice strained. Hux watched her over the curve of Ren’s spine, her eyes had fluttered shut so delicately, pale lashes bright on her deeply flushed cheeks, the swell of her bottom lip indented from where she worried it every so often with her teeth. He found himself, as he often did, in awe of her, beautiful, powerful, and able to take him apart with a single word or gesture. It was a testament to her strength that she had, arguably the two most powerful men in the galaxy at her mercy, practically begging for her affections, the idea of it alone was enough to send a shiver of lust down his spine. Hux began to move after a moment, his hands gripped desperately, nails digging in at Ren’s hips. He thrust shallowly at first, testing Ren’s resolve, relishing in his ability to pull absolutely sinful little sounds from him with even the most minimum movements, and finding himself desperately close to cumming just at that, so wound up from watching them together. After Ren had adjusted, and Hux was confident in the other man’s ability to stay focused, he pushed deeper, groaning at the feeling of both being inside Ren, and of being connected to his Captain. 

With his eyes locked on her, Hux could tell when Phasma’s orgasm was approaching, her lip pulled free from her teeth, her mouth going wide in the most gorgeous half silent moan, and her knuckles turning nearly white as she gripped Ren’s hair tighter, holding him against her desperately. Her hips lifted from the bed ever so slightly, her breath coming fast, the end of each exhale punctuated with a little huffy moan, Hux sped his movements inside Ren, unable to hold back at the sound of her, and the knowledge that it was Ren creating them. Ren jolted suddenly, cumming again over himself and Phasma with a strangled sound, the sudden tightness and sight of both his partners yanking Hux nearly over the edge, he managed only a handful more half wild thrusts before he was spilling, buried to the hilt in Ren still. 

Ren all but collapsed after a moment, his arms wrapping around Phasma’s middle and his head pillowed on her stomach, his hair tickling her as she breathed, cum still wet between them. Hux pulled out, wincing as he released his hands from around Ren’s hips, his fingers stiff from the pressure he had been applying. “Fuck...sorry,” Ren murmured after a beat, his voice hoarse and breath still short. Hux crawled over him and flopped down onto the mattress next to Phasma, one hand lacing into Ren’s hair. “Hmm?” Phasma asked, gently flicking Ren’s ear when he looked as though he may not answer, his eyelids heavy. “I was uh...in your head, and when you came I couldn’t hold back,” Ren answered, his voice soft and his cooling face quickly going pink and blotchy again. Hux smirked, of course Ren had been using the Force, there was no other way he could have touched the Captain so expertly, it was comforting for him, knowing that he could do on his own what Ren needed the Force to do. “Ah ah, I don’t believe I gave you permission to rifle around in my mind like some brute, did I?” Phasma asked, her voice stern despite the evident exhaustion in it. Ren mumbled an apology in response and Hux held back a snicker. “He’ll have to be _punished_ for that, won’t he, Hux?” She added and Hux smiled, wide and toothy, “Oh absolutely.” Ren groaned against Phasma’s skin, impossibly both fearful and aroused at the possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr: [[x]](http://www.bleezybub.tumblr.com)


End file.
